A Light in the Darkness
by GillianLSteele
Summary: Jessica is there to help Matt recover from his coma, and as the grow closer he'll also help to heal her. **Sorry I'm terrible at summaries, story will be better
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Jones / Daredevil Fanfiction

Jessica and Matt sat next to each other drinks in hand. It had taken them a long while to get here.

They had grown close during their time together defeating The Hand. She was there when he mourned the death of his former girlfriend Elektra who was reincarnated as the Black Sky and she was also there by his bedside when he woke up, she was first person he saw when he awoke from his coma.

His eyes fluttered open as his fingers and toes made the smallest of movements. He tried to move his arm but couldn't. He turned his head feeling Jessica's hand on his arm. He tried to speak, but Jessica shook her head

"You remember the first thing you said to me when we first met in that interrogation room? Jessica Jones? stop talking."

Matt groaned softly acknowledging her.

"Yeah well now it's your turn, except I'm adding something on. Matthew Murdock, stop talking(pause) and rest. You just woke up from a coma for Christ sake." She said as she picked up a glass of water from the table by his bed and slipped the straw into his mouth. She warned him about drinking too much to fast as she placed the glass back on the table and re-took her place by his side.

She never left his side in the days that followed his awakening from the coma.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm doing just fine." He called out as he removed the Oxygen mask from his face.

"Don't be asshole about this alright, geez!" She complained as she headed back to his bedside to see him turned with his feet dangling off the side of the bed as he looked to push himself into a standing position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said as she rushed over to him forcing back down.

"Bathroom." He said as he pointed into the distance past her. "Yeah I need to use it so." He said as he tried to push up again, but Jessica's grip held strong on his shoulder.

He reached up and put his hand on hers. "I'm fine. I promise. It's only a short distance."

"Alright, alright." She said as backed up with her hands in the air.

"Thank you." He nodded as he pushed himself up off the bed and stood standing on the spot.

"See I told you. I'm good to go."

Jessica stared at him. Great! Now walk." She said seriously.

Matt looked at her and looked away and muttered something Jessica couldn't hear before turning back towards her. "Fine you want me to walk I'll walk."

"Okay."

"Great"

"Fine."

Matt exhaled hard as he shuffled one foot forward.

"I said walk not shuffle." Said Jessica as shut him down. She could see that Matt was getting frustrated.

He lifted his leg slowly and stepped out. Jessica watched and was ready to help him. He put his leg down shakily, but he remained upright. He repeated the same for the next 4 steps before collapsing he felt his leg collapse from under him. He reached out to find Jessica there.

"Come on." She said as she wrapped her arm around him and they made their way to the bathroom as he took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "You alright?

Matt chuckled.

"Something funny?" Asked Jessica

"What do you want me to say Jessica, alright, you were right"

"So, what, you're just going to be an asshole and give up, is that what you're gonna do?"

"What's the point? Huh! It's never going to be the same is it. I'm never going be the same!"

"Oh, cry a tear asshole, you think you're the only one to have shit happen to huh. You think you're the only one that's going through shit time or shit in their head. And yeah you and your shit might not be the same you might be screwed forever, but you move on, you don't sit on your ass feeling sorry for yourself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It's alright." She said as she rolled her eyes away from Matt who reached out and grabbed her hand much to her shock.

She breathed heavily as she stared at him. "Listen I'm sorry I know I've been a bit of asshole."

"A bit?" Replied Jessica as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay fine more than a bit. My point is it just doesn't feel like anything going to get better."

"Jesus, Murdock, you just woke up from a coma, give it a minute." She said as she pulled a small bottle of Whisky and took a swig.

"You think you can make it to the toilet on your own?"

Matt smiled for the first time in a while as he answered. "Keen to give me a hand are you Jones?"

"Only in your dreams Murdoch." She called out.

Matt chuckled as he braced himself using the sink and wall for support.

A few minutes later he appeared leaning against the wall. He watched as he saw Jessica on her laptop typing away completely concentrating on what she was doing. He smiled. He still couldn't believe that she hadn't left him since he had been in the coma.

He was aware how close they had become and how much she had been there for him. He cared for her. He wanted to help her as much as she was helping him. He watched as she put down her laptop and turned to face him only to catch him staring at her startling her momentarily.

"Jesus Murdoch, what are you doing, trying to kill yourself." She said as she got up and wrapped her arm around him as they walked over to the lounge and she helped lower him down as she took a seat next to him.

"No, I'm not trying to kill myself, I think the building collapsing on top of me nearly did that.

"I see the humour part of your brain still intact."

Matt smirked. "Jones while I appreciate everything you've done the last couple of days and staying while I was incapacitated…"

"Knocked out." She interjected.

"But I'm doing better, you don't have stay."

"Your kicking me out Murdoch?"

"No, no, look if you want to stay your more than welcome. I just thought you would have better things to do, cases to attend to."

"Better things to do then look after you? I can't imagine anything better"

Matt smiled as they relaxed on the lounge.

Matt knew a little about what had happened with Ki grave, but it was something that Jessica kept close to her chest. He was curious about exactly what happened and decided to take the first steps in finding out.

"Jones?"

"Yeah?

"What happened with Kilgrave?"

Jessie inhaled sharply as she moved away from Matt as her heart began to race.

"Jessica?" He called out as reached out, not being able feel her.

"I'm not talking about Kilgrave Murdoch." She said as she slipped her bag over her body.

"Look I get, that it's painful, but…"

"Painful!? Painful!? Murdoch really, you've got no idea what you're talking about!

"Then why don't you tell me Jessica, huh. You keep all of this to yourself, everything that happened with him. You're drinking yourself into oblivion every night. How is that a way to live Jones, you can put on this façade of being all bad ass, but you're not living Jones, hell you're not even surviving.

Jessica couldn't take any more questions and she didn't care that he had just awoken from a coma days ago. She punched him hard across the face.

He reached out and grabbed her.

"Take your hands off me Murdoch unless you want me to punch so hard you'll see"

"Do you see me letting go Jones." He commented.

Jessica ripped her hand from his grasp and headed for the door.

He got up as quickly as he could use the wall for support as he awkwardly to catch up to her.

"Jessica!" He called out, but she kept walking. "Jessica. Jones stop! Come on!" She kept walking the voice, it reminded her of Kilgrave. She had to keep walking, she had to get out of there. She heard a cross between a yelp and scream as Matt tripped, falling over.

"Jessica, please….don't leave." He called as loud as he could.

Jessica's was reciting the street names of her child home as she tried to get some semblance of control. She turned to see Murdoch on the floor as he reached out.

"Jesus Murdoch." She muttered as she contemplated leaving, but couldn't. She walked back towards the apartment.

"Jessica…" He panted as she stood in front of him.

"God such your such an asshole." She said as she rolled her eyes and helped him up and back to the lounge.

Matt smiled. "I knew you'd come back."

"God, will you shut up. I should have left you on the floor

Matt chuckled. "Promises, promises.

Jessica helped Matthew get comfortable on his lounge.

"I'm sorry to push about…I didn't mean to…you know about Kilgrave."

"Yeah you did, you're a lawyer, you can't help it" She replied as he chuckled.

"No, look I know it's a bit of sensitive top..

"Sensitive, Murdock, come on." She stood up, exhaled hard as she looked around the apartment when she felt Matt's arms reach out for hers.

Jessica took a breath and sat back down next to Matt who hadn't said a thing. "Look Kilgrave, he's gone now and I..

"How do you know that? He could come back and…

"He can't." She said as she looked away. "I snapped his neck down by the docks."

Murdock's eyes widened at the news.

"Yeah." She muttered. "Anyway, um Murdock, I've been here for days and well you've got no food in and either your senses are screwed up or your just being nice but I really need a shower. I'll grab some food and be back soon. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

Matt shook his head and thanked her as she crossed her bag over her body and headed towards the door, stopping to turn to look at Murdock. "Just stay where you are Murdock. I don't want to come back and have to pick your ass off the floor." She said as Matt chuckled and smirked as Jessica smiled softly as she walked through the door as he heard the door close behind her.

Jessica stood in front of Trish's door. She hadn't intentionally made the decision to come here. It was like she had been on autopilot.

"What the fu am I doing here?" She muttered as she turned around to leave when she heard knocking and the door open behind here.

"Jess? What are you doing here? Everything alright? Came Trish's voice.

Jess silently cursed before she turned to face her sister. "No just figured I'd come by, see how you're doing." She said as walked by Trish as she entered the apartment. "You know, do lunch?"

"Do lunch?" Queried Trish. "You never say do lunch. You never do lunch, unless it's a bottle whisky. What's going on with you? Where have you been the last week? I mean I've tried calling but…"

"Yeah, sorry just busy you know."

"No, because I know you don't have a case right now, so what have you been busy with."

Jessica paused.

"Or should I ask who have you been busy with."

"Jesus Trish! It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Who he is?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "He's a…a friend who needed some help."

"Didn't think you had friends." Commented Trish

"Nice Trish.. Anyway, I have you don't I."

"No, doesn't count we're sisters. Family."

"Yeah, yeah." Muttered Jessica.

"So, who is it?" Smiled Trish as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"You're like dog with a dog with a bone you know that." She said as Trish simply looked at her waiting for her to explain herself.

"Fine okay, but you can't say anything to anyone. I don't want to hear about it on Trish Talk understand?"

"Alright, so who is he?"

"It's Daredevil."

"What?"

"Daredevil…Matthew Murdock

What are you talking about? He's dead after you guys blew up Midland Circle."

"He's alive, he's been in a coma."

"Wait a minute, been in a coma?"

"Uh, yeah he's awake now. I've been taking care of him."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, you'd think almost dying and being in a coma would make you less of an asshole, turns out it doesn't.

"Yeah and you're a ray of sunshine on a good day Jess."

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah."

"It's good that you're taking care of him. Do you need a hand with him or something?"

"No I…Jesus, he asked me..shit..he asked me about Kilgrave. He knew about him, not specifics, but he wanted to. I had to get out of there. Made an excuse told him I had to pick up shit."

Trish smiled as she watched her sister. "You like him."

Jessica paused.

"You liked him and your scared that because he knows about Kilgrave that if you go back there you're going to have to let him in and that scares the hell out of you. The thought of letting someone in in terrifies you."

Jessica didn't want to discuss this any further and quickly turned to leave. "Thanks for uh lunch, better go and make sure Murdock hasn't killed himself.

Trish smiled as she watched Jessica walk to the door, calling out to her before she passed over the threshold. "Jess, just been open to whatever happens or doesn't happen ok?"

Jessica simply put her hand up acknowledging Trish as she left the apartment and continued her way to pick up a few things his apartment needed before she headed back.

Meanwhile back at his apartment Matt had kept his promise and hadn't moved from his place on the lounge, he had simply closed eyes as he tried to get some rest as memories fulfilled his mind. It was like a flood gate way as the voices, memories of Karen, Foggy, Claire, Fisk, The Russians, Stick, Danny, Luke, Colleen, Father Lantom, but no voice, no laugh shone brighter in his mind then Jessica.

He smiled as he let her overcome his senses, as he did his best to formulate an image of her in his mind's eye but couldn't. I mean he knew that was she was kick ass whisky drinking, foul mouthed, not putting up with anyone's shit, talented PI and even though he couldn't exactly he could tell she was beautiful and she was here with him, taking care of him. He liked the feeling of that.

Jessica had finished picking up what she needed including a set of clothes from her apartment and headed back to Matt's apartment. She was nervous and Jessica Jones didn't get nervous, but Matt Murdock made her nervous, more on point her feelings for Murdock was freaking her out. She could avoid going back there, but she didn't want to, she needed to be, she wanted to be.

"Murdock" She called as opened the door to his place. "Still alive?" She muttered as she looked around dropping the groceries on a small table.

"Disappointed?" He queried as that boyish smile he always flashed came across his voice.

"No just surprised, figured you'd tried to get up the minute I left." She said as she began to put some of the food away.

"Smells like you brought Thai food." He commented as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I ah…Christ Murdoch, stop moving, would you." She said as she rushed over to him wrapping her arm around his waist and helped him sit up right with their faces closer then they had ever been.

Murdock stared at her as he concentrated on her heart beat. It was strong and with each breath, the longer he looked at her the more it increased. Her breath hitched, her hand now unravelled from him, now simply rested on his hip.

"Jessica." He breathed softly as her eyes ran down his body.

She watched as his eyes tried darted back and forth as he tried to read her, gauge her heartrate, her breath rate.

"Jessica" He called.

"Shit, sorry." She said as she quickly got up and moved away.

"No, no it's okay I…"

"Murdock is it alright if I take a shower. I.."

"Yeah, yeah sure, uh shower's down the hall."

"Thanks." She said as she pulled off her shirt throwing it on the floor as Matt smiled.

He knew he shouldn't but he listened as he Jessica removed the rest of her clothes as he heard the shower turn on. He imagined her stepping in the shower as the water ran over her naked body" He closed his eyes as he let said images play through his mind.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Jessica calling him along with the smell of Thai.

"Murdock, geez are you falling asleep upright now."

Matt smiled as he opened his eyes. "No, no just meditating."

"You do that bullshit?" She commented surprised as she took a bite of food.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah. So, did you uh bring any Thai food for me?"

"Yeah, it's uh right there in front of you. Oh, little to the left, uh the other left." She said as she tried

"You mean right." He said as he successfully found the container of food. He thanked her as he took a mouthful. Those directions were awful by the way. Remind me to never ask you to drive me anywhere."

"Yeah no chance of that Murdock. I don't drive."

"You don't drive? Seriously? Why not?"

"I just don't drive alright. Jesus what's with the 20 questions?"

"Sorry. I just figured you know you being here taken care of me and all figured I'd get to know you, well get to know each other a bit better."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we're not exactly open books Murdock."

"We'll how about we fix that then. First questions all yours Jones.

They sat in silence as Jessica stared at him trying to decide what questions to ask him first.

"Questions aren't going to ask themselves Jones." He commented as silence became too much

"I know! Impatient bastard" She muttered. "Alright, I mean you're blind but what do you mean you said you can kind of see Murdock?"

Matt sighed. "It's something Stick taught me after he started training me. I mean I'm blind but I can use my other senses to tell certain things."

"Like?"

"Like, I can tell you that your heart rate increased the minute we started talking about asking each other questions. I can tell that you were in fight within the last 2 days, you have cracked knuckles." He said as he reached out to smooth his hands across her broken skin as he continued to speak. I can tell by your breath that your mere inches away from me and that if I just leant slightly I could kiss you."

Jessica breath trembled. "Or you know headbutt. But by the sound of your breath I'd say kiss was your preferred option. "He smirked as he leant back.

"Ass." She muttered.

"So I'm guessing by the fact that you don't drive, someone you cared about died in a car accident." Jessica remained silent.

"It was your family wasn't it?" Jessica paused. "Yeah, it was a long time ago alright. I don't want to talk about it."

Matt stared at her before he put his hand up in defeat.

"So what about you I mean you leap round in the city like a Russian Gymnast in a mask with horns. I mean your lawyer why don't you just stick to helping people that way. What happens when someone finds out you're Devil Boy."

"Daredevil." He smirked.

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes.

"I mean I haven't always done this. My dad he always wanted me to use my head not my fists."

"And that wasn't enough for you?"

"I could hear things happening all around the city. Father going into his daughters room, abusing her. I could hear husbands abusing wives, mother abusing their kids. I couldn't take it anymore there were crimes that were never going to get reported. They couldn't stand up for themselves. Someone needed to stand up for them.

"And that someone needed to be you?"

"Did you not hear anythi.."

Jessica put her hands on his much to both their surprise. "Whoa I wasn't judging. It's good that your standing up for them. It's just what happens if you get caught."

"I won't."

"Okay" She said getting the feeling that he wanted to end the conversation there.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute, eating before Matt offered her a beer, to which she asked if he had any whisky. He smiled and nodded his head no as he handed her a beer.

As they continued to talk Jessica was surprised at how open she felt with Matt as he was laid down on the lounge as Jessica curled up in the corner they discussed his relationship with Stick and growing up with him, him meeting Foggy and she talked about growing with Trish and her family before Matt finally drifted off to sleep. Jessica grabbed a blanket and covered Matt before grabbing one for herself and curling up in the corner.

It was around 3am when Matt groaned as he woke up, stretching over his head, grimacing as he did. He reached out to his coffee table hoping to find his phone as he held down the home button and asked the time as it it replied its 3:12am to be exact. He inhaled sharply catching Jessica's scent. It was strong and not at all left over from early. Jessica Jones was still here in his apartment. He smiled. He was glad that she was here. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over himself and headed back to sleep.

The next morning came around in what felt like a minute. Jessica groaned as she heard Matt's alarm clock going off calling out the time. She could hear Matt moving around as she pulled the blanket back and moved over to him.

"Give us a minute Murdock and where the hell is your alarm clock. It's been calling out the time all morning."

"Don't you go breaking my alarm clock Jones!"

"Jesus Murdock where is it and no I won't break it, but I might hurt you if you don't tell me where it is."

"It's over on the cabinet. Hit the button that feels like an L."

"Feels like an L..?"

"Yeah Jones, its not like I can see it." Jessica rolled her eyes . "I heard that eye roll." He called as she smiled and shook her head.

He pushed himself upright and proceeded to stand as he felt a strong arm around him.

"Uh Murdock, what di you think your doing?"

"Walking" He sighed. He knew Jessica was going to try and argue with him "Jess. I'm alright. I can walk. I'm healing I promise."

"Alright." She said as she unwrapped her arm and let him walked while still staying close in case he needed her.

"So are you up for some breakfast, like an actually food breakfast and not a whisky breakfast."

"You can cook?' She asked him, completely shocked.

Matt chuckled. "Yes I can cook. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't cook, how do you think I've lived by myself all these years?"

"I don't know Murdock it hasn't really high on my list of priorities. I would have assumed takeaway, that's what I would have guessed."

Matt laughed and grimaced at the same time. "Well you're in luck to sample my cooking?" He said as he cooked

"Yeah like 2 days after a coma. Should we have the ambulance on standby?" She joked.

Matt simply just ignored her and continued to cook as Jessica sat staring at him as he continued to cook her them both breakfast.

 **Hi Guys**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Would love it if you could give it a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica Jones/ Matt Murdoch Fanfiction Chapter 2

Jessica stood staring at him almost like he was another client under surveillance, another puzzle to be solved… She watched him cook as her eyes raking over his body and the smells from the fry pan began to spread throughout the apartment before Matt interrupted her

"You're staring" he commented without turning around. "I can feel it."

"Not staring, just making sure you don't burn yourself or blow up your apartment while trying cook us breakfast."

Matt smirked. "Really, you can see all that from all the way over there huh?"

"Yep, I can see everything just fine." She smiled as she continued staring.

Matt chuckled and smiled to him to himself as he listened to her heart beat increase.

Matt finished off cooking as he served up breakfast and placed the plate down in front of her announced breakfast was now ready and took a seat down opposite her.

"Well?" He queried as he took a bit of the chicken, mushroom and spinach omelette he'd just made for them.

"I'd prefer whisky."

Matt stared at her as she rolled her eyes. "Fine it doesn't look or smell that bad. I just don't do breakfast."

Again, Matt stared simply saying nothing, just listening to whatever information Jessica was willing to share with him.

"Jesus can you at least saying something instead of sitting there staring? Alright, fine. It's just the last time anyone cooked for me was Kilgrave..and I…."

Matt reached out and covered her hand with his.

"I'm not him." He whispered as he held onto her hand not letting go as Jessica used her spare hand, grabbing the fork and began to eat her breakfast. Matt smiled. He was happy that he she was opening a little about Kilgrave to him. Baby steps he thought to himself they continued to eat in silence.

Over the next week Matthew and Jessica fell into a routine. Matt's body had been healing much quicker than she had expected him too and she had felt more comfortable about leaving him for longer periods then she had at the beginning of his recovery. She would come over to his place in the morning to check in and make sure he had made it through the night and she would drop over at the end of the day and bring dinner while they sat and talked.

She was sat crossed legged on his couch eating Chinese which was the takeaway of the day.

"Murdock? Just curious, you woke up from a coma basically a week ago and now your almost back to your old self again. How? I mean, no-one normal can repair themselves that quickly.

"Meditation." He replied, straight faced.

Jessica looked at him sceptically. "Meditation. Really Murdock, does it cure a hangover as well? Cause could that could be useful"

Matthew laughed. "No, sorry it doesn't. Doesn't really help if itself inflicted."

"Damn" She muttered.

"Can you something?"

"You can I ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Yeah" He chuckled. "The drinking. I mean I know you joke about it, and I know its because of what happened with Kilgrave.

"You don't know the first thing about that Murdock."

"Yeah, I only know a little, but we haven't spoken about because you'd punched me across the face like you did the first time I brought it up."

"Yeah and if you don't drop it, it might not be the last time I punched you across your face."

"Jess come on, the only way you're going to be able to move past it, isn't by drinking yourself into oblivion every night, you need to face it, face what happened.

Jessica stopped at his words.

"Face what happened Murdock. I've already lived through it once and at least if drink I don't have to remember everything that prick did.

"And what exactly did he do Jessica? Hmm, what memories are you drinking away?

"You want to know what it's like Murdock to be someone's prisoner? Someone's mental prisoner. It's not like I could just get up and kick his arse and walk out. He controlled everything! What I ate, what I wore, who I spoke to, what I said, forcing me to be with him, saying I enjoyed it! That I enjoyed being raped by that bastard. He's made me kk…kk…kill for him." She said shakily.

Matt moved in closer as he pulled her close to him, but all she wanted to do was to push him away and run, run back to the safety of her apartment and bury herself at the bottom of the whisky bottle which sat on her desk.

"People died because of me…. can't…let.." She cried as Matt held her tight.

"Jess, shhh, it's alright I've got you. It's alright." He whispered as he did his best to calm her down.

"Murdock, let me…"She tried pushing him away before breaking down in his arms cried through trembled breath

"It's alright" He whispered as he pulled her close to him as she broke down into his healing chest. I've got you, you're safe."

After what felt like a good half an hour Jessica had done her best to regain some composure. She didn't like the fact that she had broken down in front of him but was surprised at how easily it had happened.

Matthew felt her push off him and reached out to grab her hand to try and stop her from leaving.

"I have to go. I'll be back later" She said as she dodged his grip, put her jacket on headed towards the door.

"Jess, please, can we just talk about what happened…Please." He asked as he moved around the bench top towards his door. Jessica had stopped with her back against the door sitting on the floor.

"Jess?"

"Down here." She said as Matt slid down into position next to her. "You know your going to have to help me up after this." He smiled.

Jessica smacked him in his chest as he let out small cry of pain. "Hey, you know I just woke up from a coma a week ago." He smiled.

"I'm glad you stayed."

"Yeah." She said a little too quickly

"You don't sound very sure."

"I'm not. I…haven't."

"Told anybody what happened?"

Jessica shook her head. She had told Trish a version of what happened, but she hadn't gone into details.

Matt did his best to try and broach the subject again. "Jess, what you said before about people are dead because of you, it's not true. People are dead because Kilgrave was sick murdering bastard."

"Who I failed to stop Matt. If I had stayed with him and let him do what he wanted to me then none of those people would be dead."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this. He was a complete prick and he would have killed those people with or without you there and because of you he'll never be able to hurt anybody again."

"Understand? And don't nod your head yes because I can't see it." He smiled.

"Yeah, still doesn't stop the nightmares though." She sat as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well perhaps I can help with that."

"Really? How? And don't say meditation because I'm not the meditating type."

"I wasn't going to say meditation."

"Yeah, you were."

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Alright. We'll since its only fail for whatever reason I just opened to you about Kilgrave. What was the deal with your ninja ex Elektra wasn't it?"

"She's ummm…"

"You loved her?"

"Yeah, I first meet her when I was in college, she was beautiful, educated, there was just something about her, it just drew me in, but we weren't good for each other. She was reckless, wild, she brought out something in me I didn't like."

"What happened?" Asked Jessica as she looked over at him.

"She had brought me to this house, she had said it was her uncles or cousins or something, but when we got there the man who murdered my father was sat they're in the middle of the kitchen tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He was beaten and bloodied, I think she had already started the job and.

"Let me guess she wanted to you finish it."

"Yeah..She…Elektra." Matt smiled and looked away before inhaling sharply. "She kept pushing me to take revenge on him. Taunting me… She desperately wanted me to kill the man that killed my dad."

Jessica looked at the Matt as he replayed the scene in his head, his expressions changing he thought back to that time.

"I couldn't do it. As much I wanted him to suffer for everything that I'd felt when I lost my dad, I couldn't kill him."

"That's when I knew, Elektra and I, as much as I loved her I couldn't be with her. I had to walk away."

Jessica could see a look of doubt upon his face.

"You're a good man Matthew. I can see it in your face, your doubting yourself. Don't… You're a good man.

"Am I?"

"Yes"

"There's darkness in me Jess. Darkness that Elektra knew I had in me and knew how to bring out. I enjoyed beating the living shit of Russians, Fisk…"

"You were helping other people Matt. People who were in trouble and needed help. It's not like you went out grabbed a guy and smashed his head through a window unprovoked.

"Well…." He smiled.

Jess playfully hit him on the chest as she rested against his side and his arm wrapped around her protectively.

 **Hey Guys**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. I'd love it if you could leave review.**


End file.
